Luciano vs Lucas
by xxTheBloodyRosexx
Summary: Sabrina and Lucas are best friends. That's the way it's always been. Then, one day, Lucas notices that his best friend has been replaced- by someone who looks just like her! When he finally finds Sab, she is dancing with what seems to be his duplicate...


Beautiful music flowed into her ears, sending the brunette girl into a calm, peaceful atmosphere. The rich, elegant sounds of violins, the sweet, tranquil sounds of flutes, the soft, gentle sounds of harps, everything. It was a perfect combination of sounds. A perfect choice of melody. A perfect fluctuation of tones and pitches. She slowly closed her hazel brown eyes, sighing as the harmonious music seemed to surround her body. She continued to take one gentle step after another, her skirt twirling as she never stopped. It looked as though she was floating to the beat of the music. It was all so beautiful. It was all so amazing. It was all-

"Sab! Hey, Sab!" There was suddenly an odd pulling sensation in her ear. Cool air immediately rushed into the opening in her ear. Then, all was silent.

Her eyes snapped wide open in shock as all the melodious music came to an abrupt halt. Gasping lightly, the petite girl promptly reached for her ear. Swiftly turning around, her eyes narrowed dangerously looking at the boy in back of her. Glaring at the black haired boy, her eyes first searched his seemingly innocent face before snapping over to his hands, which was holding something. He was holding something very special to her. Her hazel brown eyes appeared to darken as she slowly opened her mouth to speak. Her dainty hands curled into small fists as her anger began to increase.

"Lucas! Give me back my headphones!" Sabrina Starr stared irritatedly into the dark brown eyes of her childhood friend. Holding out her hand, she impatiently tapped her foot on the sidewalk, waiting to have the headphones in Lucas's hand returned. Seconds ticked by while the pair of them just stood there. Sabrina was staring at Lucas, and he in turn was staring at the object in his hands, almost as if he were debating whether or not to give them back. As the brunette let out an angry huff, her foot tapping tempo drastically increased. Apparently, her patience was wearing thin. However, at this, all Lucas did was innocently cock his head. Then, a small, devilish smirk grew on his face as he pretended to stick his nose into the air.

"No." His eyes had a mischievous glint as he held the small girl's prized possession over his head. Grinning impishly, he watched her eyes grow wide as the space between them quickly closed. With a distraught look on her face, his old friend pounded the side of his arm.

"_Lucas!_" Sabrina's voice grew high as she frantically jumped up and down, attempting to retrieve her headphones. "_Give them back!_ Will you _stop_ it? Come on! It's _not_ funny!"

Panting, she stopped jumping and finally released her tight grip on the boy's undone tie, which was hanging loosely around his neck. She glared at him icily as the boy let out a chuckle, which, of course, went unnoticed by him.

"Jeez Sabs." Gesturing towards his now wrinkled school uniform, which consisted of a white shirt, black blazer and pants, and a necktie, he let out another laugh. Running his hands through his messy black hair, he lowered Sabrina's headphones from over his head. He stared at it for a while, before shaking his head, snickering.

"You are such a girl."

Sabrina rolled her eyes from her place on the ground. "Yeah," she muttered. "You would know."

Either ignoring her, or just simply not noticing the comment, Lucas continued. "I mean, honestly, it's just a pair of headphones."

Dangling the pink wires in front of her face, he leaned forward tauntingly. A smug smirk was once again on his face as he asked, "What's the big deal?"

Growling at her friend, Sabrina abruptly lunged forward, as a final attempt to recover her headphones. She stretched out her hands and could practically feel the wires on her fingertips. _Yes!_ she thought, victoriously. She began to close her hands around the beloved object as a grin crept up on her face. _They're mine!_

However, before she could pull them away, she heard a laugh. It was his laugh, Lucas's laugh._ Oh no..._ His smug expression appeared in front of Sabrina's face as she glances his way. Then, he quickly snatched the wires away from her grasp, gathering them all up into the palm of his hand.

"Too slow!" he jeered, childishly sticking his tongue out at the brown haired girl. Puffing her cheeks outward, she straightened her back and put her hands on her hips. Pouting childishly as well, Sabrina stomped her foot angrily.

"Lucas Bryant, if you don't give me back my headphones, I will _leave _you here and let you find your house _all by yourself!_ SO, if you don't want to wander in circles until your parents finally find you, then _give them back to me!_"

Lucas hesitated for a moment, weighing out his options. His mouth opened the slightest bit as he paused, cutting off any smart remark he was about to say. A few seconds later, he closed his mouth shut and shrugged, tossing the pink wires over to Sabrina.

"Whatever," he mumbled in a sour and defeated tone.

Smirking victoriously, Sabrina held her head up high and strutted off in the direction of the older boy's home. He trailed behind her slowly, with his hands in his pockets, staring off into space. He had a confused and curious expression on his face, snapping his head to the right, then to the left, and to the right once more. Sabrina sneaked a peak over her shoulder to look at him. A large, amused smile grew on her face as she saw his expression. She could read him so easily. She could practically hear him saying, "Where in the world are we right now, anyway?"

Turning around so she could face her childhood friend, Sabrina began walking backwards, holding her hands behind her back. She grinned at Lucas playfully, earning herself a suspicious look from him. He raised an eyebrow at her, glancing at her cautiously.

"What?" You wouldn't be able to hide the suspicion in his voice if you locked it in a metal safe with thousands of different locks. Sabrina giggled slightly and just shrugged.

"What what?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?" His eyes suddenly widened and he gulped.

"You're not gonna leave me here, are you Sab?" It was a bit hard to tell, however, since Sabrina and Lucas have known each other since they were young, she could tell that his face paled. Honestly, if she _were_ to leave him, (which she would never do) he would be so helpless. So, she told him so.

"You know," began Sabrina nonchalantly, attempting to keep a wide smile from spreading across her face. "You are _so _so sooo lucky that I'm here to help you around."

When her response was just a confused look, Sabrina sighed for a second, rolling her eyes. Then, she felt her smile coming again, however did nothing to suppress it. Winking, she cocked her head.

"I mean, if I weren;t here to walk you around, you would be so dead!" Laughing, she turned around, skipping ahead.

"H-Hey!" Lucas still had a confused look on his face. _What in the world is she talking about?_ He stopped walking and began to think about it. Scrunching his face a bit, he decided to drop it, and looked ahead for Sabrina. However, she was nowhere in sight.

"W-Wait a minute!" His eyes searched around the area frantically for her. "Sab?"

...

"Sabrina?"

...

"Hey, this isn't funny you know!"

...

"Sabrina!"

"BOO!"

"GAH!"

Lucas jumped up in shock as a figure tackled him from behind. His heart seemed to stop as he attempted to turn around to see his attacker. He left out a loud yelp as the two went crashing onto the ground. Gasping, he managed to turn around, only to find himself face to face with a giggling Sabrina.

"Ha!" she laughed giddily at his expense. "Oh my god! Ha, you were _so s-scared! _Ha ha ha!"

Lucas just sat on the sidewalk, staring up at the laughing girl. Then, he suddenly let out a loud groan, and buried his face into his hand. Mumbling something incoherently, he slowly got himself together, starting to get up.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She was too busy giggling at him to notice what he said, even if he had said it clearly.

Glancing over towards Sabrina with a look that pretty much said _'are you serious?'_, Lucas shrugged. "How old are you again?"

"Ahem. I, uh... 16, almost 17, why?

Smirking, the black haired boy shrugged again. "Then you don't need nor should know." With that, he tapped her nose playfully, walking ahead of her.

Surprised by the light touch on her face, Sabrina just blinked. Then, she said a loud "Fine!" and flung herself in the opposite direction, catching Lucas's attention.

"Whoa!" Lucas trotted after her slightly. "Sabs, where are you going?"

"Home."

"Home?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Well, what about me then?"

She let out a loud impatient sigh at the pointless conversation, but answered nonetheless. "What _about_ you, dear Lucas?" she asked sarcastically, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Well, how do I get home?"

"What do you mean 'how do I get home?'"

"Then, it was Lucas's turn to let out an exasperated sigh. "You," he began, pointing in her direction. "Are supposed to walk me home! You can't leave me!"

"... Actually, I believe I can."

"And why is that?"

Sabrina emitted another loud sigh. "_Because,_ in case you haven't noticed, which I bet you did not, you are in front of your HOUSE!"

Turning around sharply once more, Sabrina began to stalk off. "Now, if you don't mind, _I_ am going to go home," she shouted over her shoulder, with a hint of sarcasm, and a hint of playfulness. Sticking out her tongue for a second, she winked. "If you don't want to get lost while walking to school tomorrow, then meet me here at 7, or else I'm leaving you!"

Even while she was walking away, Sabrina could still hear Lucas snort. The both of them knew that Lucas was too lazy to get anywhere on time, even if it was just outside of his house. They also were both aware of the fact that, despite her words, Sabrina would never ditch her childhood friend; she'd rather be late to school with him than on time, worrying if he was alright. A small smile grew on her own face as she walked away, sticking her earphones back into her ear. However, before she turned on the music, she heard Lucas shout out something; it was something that he had never said before.

"I love you too Sabrina!"

Her heart gave a quick flutter and her face grew red. Whipping her head around, Sabrina turned to look at Lucas. However, by then, he was already gone. The door to his house quickly shut, and Sabrina was left outside, all alone. Sighing dreamily, she turned to head towards home once more, before something on the sidewalk caught her eye.

Cocking her head, the brunette cautiously walked over towards a small white piece of paper. Curious, she bent over to pick it up, unfolding it ever so carefully. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching her, she quickly scanned the writing on the scrap of paper. Then, Sabrina shot up, letting out a loud gasp. The paper fluttered gently to the ground at the girl's sudden release. Her face was flushed, even more so than before. She curled her hand into a soft fist, putting it close to her heart as she thought about what she had just read.

On the paper, scrawled messily in a dark black ink, was Lucas's handwriting. It was labeled on the top of the page, in capitalized and underlined (twice) letters,

**_THINGS NOT TO FORGET._**

**-_buy two prom tickets_**

**-_get flowers (ask Catherine for advice)_**

**-_ask Sabby to school dance_**

**_*DON'T MESS LAST ONE UP*_**

Blinking rapidly, Sabrina just stood there, unmoving, on the sidewalk. She was surprised. She was completely and utterly shocked to say the least. After all, she had just found out that her old childhood friend _liked_ her. She had known him for years, yet never discovered this secret. OH, and what a secret that was...

However, the oddest part of it all was the strange feeling bubbling up inside her. It wasn't anger. It wasn't embarrassment. It _definitely _wasn't hatred. If anything, it was rather, happy. A small smile grew upon her face as she bent down to retrieve the note once more. Yes, this feeling was definitely a happy one. The small grin had transformed into a large beam as, after taking one final look towards Lucas's house, Sabrina slowly walked home. Or, rather, she floated home.

This time, she floated without the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, this is my first Princess Debut fic. I absolutely LOVE the game, and had this idea for a while. Enjoy!<strong>


End file.
